The Trowa Trouble
by Night-Mare-Chan
Summary: In the vein of 'The Heero Hypothesis' and 'The Duo Debate'. Find out just what makes Trowa so irresistable.


In previous segments, it has been explained why Quatre is so lovable, why Duo is 'too cool' and the Heero question has been more or less answered. All this brings us to a fourth question, why does Trowa possess such incredible sex appeal to the fans? To find the answer, we must see how Trowa rates in these following categories. Looks, skills, style and secrets.  
  
Looks:  
  
Trowa isn't too bad looking. The hair covering his eye lends him an air of mystery that fans seem to eat up. In fact the only problem seems to be that Trowa can easily be passed through the eye of a needle, any thinner and you'd be able to count his ribs.  
  
There is also another pressing question...how does he get his hair to curve over like that?  
  


***  
Duo was bored out of his mind. He stood up and glanced at his homework lying open on the table. He was the Great Shinigami...what did *he* need with homework? Still, it was better then having to face Mrs. Triboli's wrath. Ah, He'd do it later. He kicked away a pile of dirty clothes and left the room, looking for some trouble to get into.  
  
What could he do? Hmm. He could put a rubber mouse in the cereal box again.   
No, it was too soon. Wufei was still recovering from the one Duo had put   
under his pillow. Duo grinned at the memory.  
  
He wandered downstairs and saw Trowa taking the car keys.  
  
"Goin' to the strip club again?" Duo asked, plopping down at the table.   
Trowa regaurded him with a cool green eye.  
  
"The store. Duo, do me a favor..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Stay out of the linen closet. There's a slight...problem that I haven't   
taken care of yet."  
  
"Like what?" Duo asked, leaning forward eagerly. Trowa shook his head.  
  
"It's not really important."  
  
"No problem Trowa."  
  
"I mean it Duo," he said in a stern tone. "There's nothing in there that   
should interest you."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it."  
  
"It's like handing you a loaded gun..." Trowa muttered, leaving the room.   
Duo waited until he heard the car leave the driveway and grinned manically.   
What skeletons was Trowa hiding in the linen closet?  
  
Duo stood up, deciding to take a peek. After all, he'd just be opening the   
door. Trowa couldn't accuse him of not staying out if he hadn't gone in.   
Grinning to himself Duo bounded up the stairs.  
***  
Halfway down the street, Trowa remembered he'd left his wallet in his room.   
He went back and opened the front door just in time to hear a startled yelp   
followed by a metallic crash. Trowa sweatdropped as an empty hairspray can   
bounced down the stairs and rolled to a stop at his feet. Looking up, he saw   
a mountain of them and coming from the pile, the tip of a long brown braid.   
Trowa shook his head, some people never learned...  
~~~  
But I digress  
  
Skills:  
  
Trowa has many skills. He is an excellent pilot, acrobat and musician. Who   
else do you know who can use a clothes line for a high wire? Or jump and do   
three spins before landing perfectly and blowing someone's head off? (some of   
us might manage to blow our own heads off)  
  
Some of the skills are not unique to Trowa. Quatre is a skilled pilot and   
musician as well...although, not all pilots are so musically inclined....  
  
Duo paced the room folding his arms. Finally he could take it no more.  
  
~~~

"Dammit! They're late. Something must have gone wrong, they've had *more*   
then enough time to do this!" he said, partially to himself. Quatre sat   
down in a worn leather chair and sighed.  
  
"I was naive to think that Relena would be safe with only Rashid and   
Wufei..." 

Duo stared at him, Quatre looked so upset. He was entirely to   
hard on himself...  
  
"Quatre..." he started. Suddenly the sound of a flute filled the room. Duo   
narrowed his eyes and shot a glare at Trowa. He was trying to interrupt him   
on *purpose*. The braided pilot walked over to the clown and booted him in   
the shins.  
  
"Trowa! How could you play that stupid thing at a time like this?!"  
  
"I'm only trying to soothe Quatre's troubled spirit." Duo rolled up his   
sleeves. He'd get rid of Trowa's interferance one way or the other.  
  
"Gimme that flute!" he said, trying to grab it. Trowa held it away.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"I can comfort him myself!"  
  
"Obviously you can't..."  
***  
Heero watched the mini-battle with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Quatre...you seem to have a way with men."  
  
"I've got a headache," the blond said, sweatdropping.  
~~~  
  
Style:  
  
Anyone would admit that Trowa has a lot of style. He can make anything (and   
especially nothing) look good. He doesn't even look silly in the clown suit.   
And like a certain monk (no da) he can really make a mask look good.  
  
His fighting style is unique too. For the most part, he just stands there   
and blows the crap out of people. The only problem seems to be it can get   
rather sticky when he runs out of bullets...  
  
Trowa: There are the enemy suits... *fires. The bullets hit the suits and   
explode into splotches of green and blue paint.*  
  
Trowa: ... ... ... Maxwell is dead.  
  
  
Secrets:  
  
Trowa has so many secrets that even *he* doesn't know half of them. Perhaps   
his sex appeal lies in the fact that he is a man of mystery and no matter   
how much you think you know, there's always something more to find out.  
  
Trowa: I have no name, but if you must call me something call me Barton.   
Trowa Barton.  
  
(Insert Mission Impossible theme here)  
  
Coming this summer to theaters near you! Don't miss...  
  
Trowa Barton: The Pilot Who Shagged Me  
  
Trowa: *monotone* Yeah baby yeah  
~~~

Disclaimer: Do I own Gundam Wing? AHAHAHAHAHAHA. No

Night~Mare


End file.
